Preenchendo Vazios
by Ziza-chan
Summary: Sasuke era como um pássaro. Não possuía um lar e tampouco sabia onde estava seu coração. Porém, algumas exceções o fizeram crer que fora abençoado pelos céus. Sakura chegou como a garoa do fim de tarde, serena mas perseverante, e sem mesmo notar ela já derrubara a barreira que se instalara no interior do ex-vingador. Sakura, aquela que preencheu o vazio de Sasuke Uchiha.


Naruto não me pertence, os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto. _Dattebayo'_

* * *

**Preenchendo Vazios **

_Escrita por Ziza _

.

Você vai encher os  
vazios com as suas  
peraltagens  
e algumas pessoas  
vão te amar por seus  
despropósitos.

Manoel Bandeira

.

Sasuke estava acordado há tempos, na verdade, não conseguira dormir desde que ouviu a voz de Sakura pela última vez. A menina permanecia ao lado, apenas uma fina manta cobria-lhe o corpo. Tão delicada, tão _sua_. Esses pensamentos lhe invadiram em questão de segundos e o sentimento de culpa se apossara do último Uchiha. Ele não poderia ser feliz, não as custas _dela_.

O eterno vingador não era bom o suficiente, e sabia disso. Mesmo que a Haruno repetisse incontáveis vezes o quanto o amava, ele não se sentia em paz. Quantas vezes a machucara? Muitos desses acontecimentos poderiam ter sido evitados, porém concretizaram-se devido ao estado de relutância do rapaz. Sasuke era um fodido bastardo. Ou melhor, ele ainda é. Não com a mesma exuberância de antigamente, mas continua sendo um _meio_ fodido bastardo.

Quanto mais a olhava, mais repulsa sentia de si mesmo. O que estavam vivendo era errado e pela primeira vez Sasuke reconheceu o peso que tinha em suas costas. Costas que já não aguentavam tantos alardes, ombros que precisavam de um alguém amigo, mãos que necessitavam de um aconchego, _coração_ que carecia de um novo lar.

Mas o Uchiha não percebia que estava próximo da sua mais nova morada. Não tinha o conhecimento de que precisaria da figura rosada tanto quanto ela precisava dele. Os observadores queriam entender o porquê de Sasuke não aceitar tal amor, mas principalmente o porquê daquela singela criatura o amar tanto. E para a surpresa de todos, o menino falcão era um belíssimo ator. Já aceitara o presente de Sakura anos atrás, porém seu coração era tão assombrado que não sabia como expandir tamanha benção.

Os dois conheciam o corpo de cada um como se fossem um pedaço de seu território. Eles faziam amor de forma única, apalpavam-se com urgência, beijavam-se com ternura e voracidade. Sakura enterrava-o em suas curvas sempre que possível, pois ela temia uma fatal separação. E quando necessário, o _casal _praticava o sexo de maneira animalesca. Sentiam-se sufocados, embriagados. Embriagados de um amor maluco e _salvador_.

O _Teme_, assim como dizia Naruto, não demonstrava o apreço que sentia pela jovem. Mas ela não o cobrava, podia ver a paixão exalando de seus olhos ônix enquanto sugava seus lábios. E depois de tantos meses nessa mesma situação, o relacionamento evoluíra positivamente. Sakura comprava um picolé na mercearia da vizinhança e então Sasuke chegara sem ser notado, pousando suas mãos na cintura estreita da pequena mulher.

_Porque é errado, Uchiha?_

Além de ser um fodido bastardo, Sasuke também é egocêntrico. Culpava-se pela falsa felicidade de Sakura, porém não imaginava que o fraudulento era ele. Apegara-se tanto ao termo "felicidade" e mal percebera que estava _feliz_. O menino pensa demais, vive de menos. Sakura irradiava amor porque ambos compartilhavam de um mesmo sentimento e não por se alimentar de migalhas.

_Existem várias formas de amar, porque não se abre para uma delas? _

Sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir, pois Sasuke entendia muito bem de técnicas ninjas, porém pouco sabia sobre a arte do amor. O moreno ameaçou levantar-se da cama, mas logo olhou para a figura feminina antes de se afastar. Ele a guardaria em uma caixinha e a levaria para cada canto de sua imigração. Sasuke era um falcão, não se fixava nos arredores da cidade e tampouco construía ninhos no topo das árvores.

Desceu as escadas percebendo cada falha das paredes do Distrito Uchiha. As construções presenciaram momentos de alegria, mas eram lembradas pela tragédia que cercava a família. Poderiam ver tais acontecimentos novamente? Por um momento, Sasuke pensou em ter vários herdeiros e consequentemente encher a casa de uma nova geração. Essa não seria assombrada pelos males do passado, tratariam de construir um futuro brilhante para o renomado clã.

E surpreendentemente, ele só conseguiu imaginar uma mãe para seus filhos, _Sakura_. Seria dedicada como sua falecida genitora, porém teria o pulso firme que a mesma não possuíra. Tudo parecia encantador, mas ainda perguntava se era merecedor daquele sonho.

Talvez não, talvez sim.

Sasuke ficara tão preso aos seus fantasmas que não percebera a saída de Sakura. Surpreendeu-se ao voltar para o quarto e não encontrar a _suposta_ namorada. Porém, os olhos analisaram o local e perceberam um pequeno bilhete deixado na escrivaninha.

"_Sasuke-kun, faz do meu canto a paz que alivia e sucumbe o vazio do teu pranto. E por favor, deixe-me ficar e me bordar em ti. Tenha um bom dia e seja menos rabugento!" _

O moreno não pôde deixar de sorrir, Sakura deveria ter percebido o quanto estava inquieto. E ele gostava disso, como gostava! Parecia adivinhar cada passo seu, gravava o mínimo detalhe.

_Elas não importam, elas não importam! Todos merecem ser felizes! _

As respostas e perguntas muitas vezes não importam, Sasuke não queria mais ser impedido por esses obstáculos. Gostaria de aproveitar os minutos que tinha com sua companheira. E sim, a rosada tornara-se uma espécie de família para ele, mesmo que o Uchiha não falasse muito, ela estava lá como uma fiel amiga. Compartilhava a cama como uma esposa dedicada e o enfrentava nas brigas sem importância.

Também percebera que se apaixonara por ela sem notar. Sakura é uma daquelas pessoas irritantes que tornam a sua vida um pouco mais tempestuosa. Chega de mansinho, instala os mecanismos e faz tudo parecer muito natural. Alguns desses indivíduos merecem ser guardados para sempre_. _

O recado estava dado, Sasuke resolveria o enigma da vida.

Descobriria com o passar do tempo que ambos se completavam e assim como ela sempre dizia, estaria com ele aonde quer que fosse. Teriam muitos momentos juntos e o mais impressionante, esses passariam voando.

Mesmo não admitindo, Sasuke sabia que estariam juntos por toda a eternidade. E estava ansioso, pois para aqueles que amam ela passa muito rápido! Seria um _porre_, porém acordariam pela manhã e concluiriam que tudo valeu a pena.

Porque amar é bom demais e finalmente Sasuke estava ciente disso.


End file.
